An Inuyasha Cinderella Story
by TheOneYouEnvy
Summary: You know, I would go into a summary, but the title pretty much says it all. All human. Oh, and I'm gonna try to make it funny too!
1. Chapter 1

FDAD: Okay this is my first story so please r&r so I know if it's good of not, I would really like to know.

Inuyasha: Like, anyone will read this.

FDAD: Shut up or I'll get Kagome in here!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry! *mumbles* I... I can't stand to be sat again... it... it's not fair...

FDAD: Well, while Inuyasha... does whatever, you can read. Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems boring, but I'm planning to make this very funny.

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far off land was a young girl, born of a lord and lady, they named her Kagome. Unfortunately, her mother died soon after her birth. It was a very sad time for the lord and his four year-old daughter.

Four years later, Kagome was becoming quite lovely, she had midnight-black hair, dark-brown eyes, and fair skin. Not long after her eleventh birthday, her father remarried. He married a woman with coal-black hair, pale skin, and sapphire eyes, with a cold look in them only Kagome saw. Her name was Kagura.

The woman had two children Kikyo, a young girl, not much older than Kagome, who looked a lot like her, except she had sharper features and a cold look in her eyes, like her mother. Her other child was Kanna, she and Kikyo are twins, though they don't look alike, she has snow-white hair, pale skin, and black eyes, she too had a cold look in her eyes.

Little did her dad know, behind his back Kagura and her girls would mock Kagome and call her names. Then, threaten to tell her dad if she said or did anything. She hated Kagura, but didn't tell her dad, for she knew he loved her.

Two years later, her dad died and she was left in the custody of her stepmom. The day he died it was like they vowed to make her life a living Hell. She was forced to live in the attic, and have only a few items. This went on for five years, and that's where this story begins.

FDAD: So, do you like it? If you do then please R&R.

Inuyasha: *still mumbling* no... no... no more sits... the horror...


	2. Chapter 2

FD- yah know what? Screw it, I'm just gonna go with Max- So Inuyasha, how are you today?

Inuyasha-Just fine, wench! Why wouldn't I be?

Max- Oh, no reason. You just seemed a little out of it yesterday…

Inuyasha- Keh! I'm fine!

Max- Sure you are… anyway we have a very special guest, thank goodness. Kat, my little sister, who is now here, and will be in some other updates. And-

Inuyasha- Another one, I have a hard enough time putting up with you!

Max- Also, with us, is Kagome! *smiles evilly*

Kat- Hello, I'm so happy to be here! Inuyasha, how old are you, and why do you have ears? Do you think Miroku would like me? How-

Inuyasha- CAN. YOU. SHUT. UP.

Kagome- *mad* Inuyasha, SIT! She's only a child!

Max- I think it's time to go on with the story… oh, and thank you to alphonseal1 for being my first reviewer… and I know Inuyasha is a wuss, but after all those sits wouldn't you be scared… I know I would be.

Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha! Happy!

Chapter 1

Evil Families

A young girl, with ebony locks, and dark, sad and mysterious eyes, but they still held the humor and slight joy in they're depths, was sleeping when…

"Kagome get your scrawny arse down here and fix breakfast!" yelled Kagura.

"I'm coming your bitcheyness!" Kagome said sarcastically.

Kagome went into the kitchen and started to cook.

Meanwhile at the castle…

"You're what?" yelled the young prince, who's name was Inuyasha.

"We're holding a ball for you to find a bride." Sesshromaru, Inuyasha's guardian, said calmly.

"I don't need a wife! I'm perfectly happy single!" Inuyasha replied.

"But you're going to be king soon, and you need a queen." His guardian reasoned.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll find a bride!" he argued.

"Good…" sesshromaru replied evilly.

"You are up to something…" he said as he was walking out of the room, "And it better not have anything to do with me!"

Max- I'm just ending it right there, too tired to do any more!

Inuyasha- Sesshromaru, as my guardian. Why?

Max- I don't know you actual parent's names…

Kat- I like it, never woulda guessed.

Kagome- I'm just glad you didn't decide to put his as my stepdad. *shudders*

Sesshromaru- I'm deeply offended!

Max- Who invited you here?

Sesshromaru- I invited myself.

Max-…

Kat-well, bye I guess.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Max- Hi! It's me again! Aren't you happy?

Inuyasha- NO! Why do I have to be here too?

Max- *pouts* I get lonely!

Inuyasha- What's up with you?

Max- I'm hyper! I just had a cookie, a warhead, and some of my mom's cherry cobbler (and other sugary things…)! I couldn't stay still so I'm writing! As soon as I'm done I think I'll go run around the house!

Inuyasha- I bet I can beat you!

Max- We'll see about that…

Anyway I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!

Chapter… um… 2… I think… yeah I'm pretty sure it's 2.

Kagome finished making breakfast and went to serve her loving family. Note the sarcasm.

As she was walking around the table, Kikyo put out her foot and tripped her, making her spill the tray she was carrying all over the floor. "Oops." Kikyo whispered to her.

"You klutz, clean this up immediately!" Kagura yelled.

"Whatever…" Kagome mumbled as she grudgingly started to clean the mess up.

"And, since you ruined our breakfast, clean the stables and front room. And if it's not done by noon no food or water for the next two days!" Kagura said, "And get the maids to fix our breakfast, since you're obviously incapable of doing it!"

"Is that all" Kagome replied sarcastically.

With Inuyasha…

"You knew… and didn't tell me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well- er… no- yes- kinda… maybe… in a way…" replied a scared Myoga.

"Yes or no,"

Myoga sighed, 'Why me, why me?' he though, "Y-yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me what my evil brother was plotting?" Inuyasha yelled. Yet, again…

"No offence, but Lord Sesshromaru scares me slightly more than you, Master Inuyasha." Myoga said nervously.

"And to think I actually trusted you…" Inuyasha said sadly.

Max- What do yah think?

Inuyasha- It's okay. I think I should have more screen time, I mean people love me.

Max- *sigh* Not after spending longer than thirty seconds with you…

Inuyasha- But, I'm osum!

Max- You were just chasing my cat…

Inuyasha- So… you were listening to that annoying song the whole time!

Max- But, it fits this story so well! By the way it's Cinderella by Play! You should check it out!

Inuyasha- Whatever… hey where's your Ramen?

Max- We're out, you ate it all yesterday!

Inuyasha- !

Max- baby

Inuyasha- I'm so not!

Max- One sec. *walks away and comes back with bag snack pack cookies* Dang it! Can't… open… stupid… bag…

Inuyasha- How did I even get here, I just woke up in your living room! By the way your grandma tried to pull my ears off!

Max- Yeah… sorry 'bout that. Oh, and Kagome got tired of you and said I could barrow you for a couple days.

Inuyasha- …

Max- Anyway… bye peeps!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Max- Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I'll try to update every other day.

Inuyasha- Yah know these songs are pretty funny.

Miroku- *pops up out of nowhere* They are,

Max- Ah! Pervert in my house, get out before you corrupt my little sister! *hits him with huge stick that comes from nowhere*

Inuyasha- Where did that come from?

Max- My awesome powers…

Inuyasha & Miroku- Ok…

Chapter 3… I think…

Living Hell and Boredom

Later that day Kagome was cleaning the main room, and honestly she was pretty pissed about having to do it without a good reason.

She was halfway through the room when the fat, lazy, evil, old cat her mother owned, named Buyo, decided to come through. He, of course, had dirt all over him, and was walking through the room, covering as much space as he could.

Kagome hated that cat. She hated him with a bitter fire. So him walking across the space she had just cleaned just fueled the fire. He was going to get it one day, Kagome would make sure of that.

She immediately got up and chased the cat out of the room, today was going to be a long day…

Inuyasha was pacing, he was so bored. He was going to die of boredom. What a sad way to go. And he was so young, how sad. They'd find his body sitting on his floor staring at the window.

Sigh, "What is there to do…" he paused for a moment then said, "I could always annoy Sesshy… but, then I might not live through the night… nevermind that."

He was actually thinking, that's a first. He really was bored, and had nothing to do….

The royal life could be so boring at times.

Then, he got an idea, "How about a walk around town?" he thought about it for a minute, "Sounds good."

"Great, now I'm talking to myself…" he sighed as he climbed out the window.

Kagome was almost done cleaning the front room, she only had about two more feet to cover.

When, of course, the doorbell rang. She was all the was across the room, and the floor was still wet. Why did this happen to her? Oh yeah, she was damned to a living hell 'till the day she died.

She got up and carefully, still slipping several times in the process, and made her way to the door. She was probably going to have to clean the floor again, oh well.

She walked to the door and opened it to see…

Max- I tried to make it longer. Oh and I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry! I'm working on that, so please bear with me.

Miroku- You're kinda pretty…

Max- No, I'm not.

Inuyasha- Bye.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Max- This is a very late update, I know. But, I have a reason!

Inuyasha- And what would that be?

Max- Family problems.

Inuyasha- Oh, you mea-

Max- Yes, but I would prefer if everyone didn't know I have problems.

Inuyasha- Like with the knife?

Max- Yes, now shut the hell up about it! I prefer people not to know, only my bestie and you know. The only reason you know is 'cause you were there!

Inuyasha- Whatever, I never even knew my dad, be glad you at least know him.

Max- *mumbling* Lucky.

Anyway I don't own I

Inuyasha was just walking around town, he wasn't allowed to leave the castle, so it was quite intriguing to him. It was so interesting for him to actually see what will soon be his kingdom. It was great for him, though he'd never admit it.

He walking around, just taking everything in, when, he bumped into a very beautiful woman with long jet-black hair, fair skin, and eyes almost the color of her hair. But her eyes held tears.

_LINE, TIME SKIP WHATEVER THE HELL THIS THING IS CALLED!_

She opened the door and there stood… a short man in regal clothing. What did you think it would be? A murderer? Yeah, right.

Anyway, back on topic, there stood a short, kinda pudgy too, man. It was a pretty funny sight, it took all her self-control not to laugh at the small man's appearance.

"Hello, miss, I'm Jaken, the royal messenger. Can you please give this to the lady of the house." The man, who was apparently called Jaken, said.

"Sure." Kagome replied. 'Maybe when I feel like being yelled at.' She added in her head.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Jaken said and then bowed and started to leave.

Kagome was slightly confused, why were they getting a letter from the palace? 'Oh, well, back to work.' She thought to herself.

She slipped the letter into her pocket. 'Today's going to be a long day…' she thought.

She didn't know how right she was.

Max- Done, finally done!

Inuyasha- Took yah long enough!

Max- Shut the hell up!

TOGETHER-R&R

Max- Damn you caps lock! Hey where did Miroku go?

Inuyasha- Shopping like the gay man he is.

Max- I thought he said he was going to find food…

Miroku- *holding bags in hand* I'm baaaaack!

Inuyasha- *looks at Max* Told yah.

Max- *sweatdrop* -.- Bye people, wish me luck with these two…

Miroku- I'm not gay! Sango and I are together!

Max- Shut the hell up you two!

Miroku- She's been using that word a lot lately.

Inuyasha- 'Cause she's pissed.

Max- Can you two please shut the hell up for one Goddamn minute!

Miroku- I'm scared…

Sesshomaru- This Sesshomaru would never be afraid of some weak mortal wench!

Max- *fire in backgroung and VERY scary glare* What the hell did you just call me?

To be continued…


End file.
